The present invention pertains to safety devices for protecting persons from injury due to contact with chairs. In particular, the present invention is a device for covering and cushioning the rockers of rocking chairs to prevent injury to small children from contact with the hard surfaces, edges and ends of rockers.
Many devices are available for protecting persons from the ends or bottom edges of rockers. However, these are typically unsightly and detract from the appearance of the chair. In addition, the prior art devices typically are too easily removed or require permanent installation with fastening methods that are detrimental to the appearance and value of the chair. No prior art device provides cushioning to lessen the effect of contact against all portions of the rocker element of rocking chairs.
The present invention is a rocker cover that provides simple and attractive ways of protecting adults and children from injury from contact with rocking chair rockers. The inventive rocker cover is an elongated pocket-shaped sleeve that fits snugglely over the entire length of a rocker. The cover has an elongated opening to allow the cover to fit onto, and be easily removed from, a rocker. In use, the opening is drawn closed over the top of a rocker by closure devices such as elastic cord secured to the opening perimeter and cross ties secured across opening and over the rocker top surface. The covering material may consist of woven fabric such as readily available quilting, providing a means of easily adding to the aesthestic appeal of the device.
To increase protection from contact injury, the cover includes cushioning such as foam rubber or polyester fiber fill captured on or within a flexible covering material. In use, the cushioning overlays the ends, sides and corners of a rocker received in the cover.
Additional advantage is obtained in some embodiments by use of a nonskid element positioned under the rocker bearing surface to increase friction of the rocker against a floor surface in use.
Additional characteristics and advantages of this novel invention are illustrated in the following drawings, detailed description, and claims.